Fate Doesn't Give Second Chances
by SaraBear114
Summary: After a miscarriage and a failed marriage, Edward and Bella part ways. What happens when they come in contact again ten years later when they must work on the same business contract? E/B. AU. AH. Slight OOC. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** For my faithful readers of _Without Hope_, I am still writing that, but I have been toying around with this idea for a while and wanted to post. For any new readers drawn in, hello! Please remember to review, even if you want to tell me you hate it!

**P.S. **This is **NOT**, I repeat **NOT** a Bella and Edward have a baby story.

**DISCLAIMER** The Twilight characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. And anything else you may recognize... well, I don't own those either.

* * *

_**May 2005**_

It was at Alice's insistence that I bought the test.

I had been in denial for almost three weeks when she began to ask questions. Almost every other day I had my head in the toilet. It was in this position that Alice found me on Saturday morning when she came to take a shower. I had tried to play it off as if it were nothing—told her it was probably food poisoning from that new restaurant we had tried the night before. But Alice was not stupid and she had her spies who had reported to her otherwise. Damn Rosalie and her big mouth. Alice's sister-in-law knew something was wrong two weeks ago when she heard me throwing up one day after school.

"Bella," Alice started, kneeling down on the floor next to me after I told her for the second time it was nothing. "This isn't nothing. You've been sick for at least two weeks now."

"I ate lunch in the cafeteria that day," I argued. "I told Rosalie that."

"So you suddenly contracted food poisoning from the same food you've been eating for four years." I nodded. It could happen. "The same food Edward and I ate and we were fine?"

I scowled. "Yes." I knew the argument was lost, but it didn't stop me from trying.

Alice was quiet for a moment, her breathing steady. I didn't chance looking at her, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Bella," she said finally. "Are you late?"

_By almost three weeks_, I thought to myself. Not trusting my emotions, I nodded slowly.

She nodded as well and then stood, retrieving a wet washcloth. I wiped my face and then sat silent for a few minutes. Alice had disappeared into her room and reemerged fifteen minutes later. She reached down and took my hand. After adjusting my bangs, she led me out into the yard and to her car. She drove me to Port Angeles where we stood in line with three different tests in my hands. She hadn't said a word since we left Forks and she still didn't as she took out her credit card and swiped it through the machine.

We dodged her mother once back at the house, hurrying up the stairs. Alice locked the door behind us and then looked at me expectantly.

Five minutes later, all three tests were spread out in front of us on the bathroom counter. I hadn't watched as the results developed, too scared of the inevitable. And then, Alice's sharp intake of breath told me all I needed to know.

* * *

At eighteen, the last thing I wanted was to be pregnant. I had been accepted into one of the best architecture schools in the United States on a full scholarship. I had dreams of owning my own business and putting my name on thousands of construction and other design projects. When I found out I was pregnant, I was two weeks from graduating high school and three months away from beginning my college career. When the doctor confirmed I was six weeks along, my college future didn't look as bright and a career was completely out of the picture.

When Alice had looked at me that day and confirmed my biggest fears, the first question she asked was, "What are you going to tell Edward?"

I didn't know. Which may explain why Jasper had been recruited. Being Edward's best friend, I knew Jasper would be able to keep him calmer than I would ever be able to. After Jasper broke the news, Edward looked at me first, his expression blank. I felt sure he would be upset that I hadn't told him right off and instead confided in Alice and Jasper first. Instead, he threw his arms around me and kissed my forehead. Then he proceeded to do something very un-Edward like. He dropped down on one knee and asked me to marry him. I was shocked. I had never seen Edward express this short of happiness. But, regardless of everything my mother had ever told me about marriage and how worried I was about Edward's out of character emotions, I said yes. _Hell_, I had thought, _I'm already pregnant._ Two weeks later, we stood before a judge at the courthouse and I became Mrs. Edward Cullen.

* * *

_**June 2005**_

In the beginning, my life seemed like it would get back on track. I had moved to Illinois in order for Edward to stay at the University of Chicago and I registered at the community college with hopes of one day transferring to Cornell. Edward was less than two years away from graduating with his Bachelor's in Business Administration, and he promised we would move into a house after the baby was born. My earlier worries of being a teen mom were disappearing and I genuinely felt as if everything would be fine.

It all fell apart that Wednesday. If being pregnant at a young age had seemed like a tragedy, it was nothing compared to how I felt at that moment. That morning, shortly after I had woken up, I begin to feel sharp pains in my lower abdomen. If I hadn't known any better, I would swear I was already going into labor. I called Edward, who left in the middle of his economics class to rush me to the hospital. But even going ninety m.p.h., we were still too late. As I lay on the uncomfortable hospital bed, staring at the too white walls, I tried to ignore that doctor as she told me that news. I had a miscarriage. I lost the baby.

The doctor had not been able to give us a solid reason as to why, which annoyed Edward to no end. He spent nearly an hour on the phone with Carlisle, who only confirmed that sometimes, these things just happen. Afterwards, Edward crawled into the bed with me, him holding me, and me holding him. I cried loud and hard, soaking through Edward's shirt; his tears come slower, softer, landing on my head as they fell.

At eighteen, being pregnant isn't so horrible. It's being attached to that unborn baby, preparing for it, accepting it, loving it, and then having it taken from you so suddenly that is.

* * *

_**March 2006**_

"Bella! Where in the hell did you put my red tie?!"

I sighed heavily and stood up, shutting the door of the office. I was tired of it. And with a midterm in four hours, I didn't have time to deal with it. Edward and I had barely been married six months before I began to question our relationship. Ever since we lost the baby, things hadn't been the same between us. And with each passing day, the fighting escalated and the arguments increased. The romantic in me missed the 'us' that we had once been—in high school, we were the couple everyone envied, voted "Cutest Couple" two years in a row. Even when he went away to college, and everyone thought we would break up, we only proved them wrong by building a stronger relationship. When I found out I was pregnant, it seemed as if we were destined for failure once again. Who would have thought that it would all come apart when it was just the two of us again?

I heard him banging around in our room, looking for that damn tie. Today was his first day at the new firm where he would be interning and he wanted to make a good impression. Obviously, he felt as if he had to have the red tie in order to do this. A moment later I heard him curse loudly and the dresser hit the wall.

The argument had increased within the past month, and part of me know it was due to stress. Edward was taking on the heaviest load possible—interning during the day while taking eighteen credit hours at night. I was working almost as much, determined to obtain my associate's degree and head off to University. I still hadn't told Edward I had been accepted to Cornell and would be leaving for New York at the end of the summer. The crumbling of our failing marriage only added to my assurance that being accepted and leaving was my fate.

I sat down at my desk, shuffling through the paper, looking for my flash drive. It was then that the divorce papers surfaced. I had been to see a lawyer two weeks prior. We had drawn up the paperwork in no time at all. I kept it simple—I only wanted my truck and personal items, all of which I paid for myself anyway. I didn't want any of Edwards' money. I had already applied for student loans and knew that with a part time job and the small college fund my father still have tucked away for me, I would be fine on my own.

The doorknob turned and I fumbled to cover up the documents. I turned on my laptop and ignored my husband as he entered the room, mumbling under his breath. He sat down at his own desk and began packing up his briefcase. I took notice of his green tie—the one I thought looked better on him anyways—and smiled smugly to myself. I honestly didn't know where his red one was, but it amused me that he couldn't keep track of a simple tie.

"What's so funny?" His voice cut through my thoughts and my smile quickly faded into a frown.

"Nothing." I narrowed my eyes and pushed the flash drive into the port, pulling up my files. "I have a midterm this afternoon and I am just happy that it is almost over with."

"Oh."

We sat in silence for a moment before my eyes darted to the drawer where I had hid the divorce papers. I took a deep breath, making my decision. I reached for the handle and then spun my chair around.

"Look, Edward, we need to talk."

* * *

**END AUTHOR'S NOTE** I know there are a lot of holes in the prologue, but the actual plot of the story takes place in 2016, and this was just background knowledge. Also, to clear up any confusion in the future, Edward is a year older than Bella. Alice is the same age as Bella. Jasper is the same age as Edward. And Emmett is three years older than Edward, and Rosalie is two. Confused? Yeah, I guess that didn't clear up any confused, just caused more. Oops. Also, it was pointed out to me by a friend that Edward was too happy about the baby thing and the marriage, but oh well, it serves the purpose of the story. It won't be all love and hearts and happiness in the following chapters.

Please REVIEW!


	2. S & C Architecture

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **Thanks for all the reviews!! I was shocked at the amount of hits this story has recieved and I only hope that number continues to increase. Please do not forget to review, as I don't know how you, as the reader, actually feels because a page hit just means it was opened. I don't know if the reader actually read.

**DISCLAIMER** The Twilight characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. And anything else you may recognize... well, I don't own those either.

* * *

_**January 2015- Bella **_

I never believed I would make it this far. As I stood outside, holding my jacket tightly to my chest, blocking out the below freezing temperatures, I couldn't—I wouldn't—let my smile falter. This was my dream, had been my dream since I was little, and it was finally coming true. My smile widened as I looked to my best friend and business partner, Angela Cheney. We had been planning this day since we met in our business management class. And with the help of her father and grandparents, we were able to put our dream into action two years ago. At twenty-seven years old, opening my own architecture firm was Heaven on Earth.

I took Angela's hand in my own and we looked to the small crowd of loyal friends and family who braved the cold and windy weather to see us open our doors for the first time. I pulled the key from my pocket and together, Angela and I turned the lock. The crowd clapped loudly and we all hurried in, congratulations ringing out. Seconds later, my mother had pulled me into a tight hug. My step-father, Phil was right behind her and I saw my father pushing through to reach us.

"I'm so proud of you," Renee squealed, squeezing me again. When she let me go, I thanked Phil for his support and then wrapped my arms around Charlie's neck.

"Thanks, Dad," I whispered, kissing his cheek. "I couldn't have done it without you."

**

* * *

Almost ten years ago, I completed one chapter of my life, and headed into one that had not yet been written. When I had told Edward I wanted a divorce that March, he looked at me as if I had two heads and didn't say anything. I knew my words had stung, but I had been sure he knew, like I did, that Fate didn't want us together. I sat, holding the divorce papers in my hands and watched as Edward turned, grabbed his briefcase, and left. He hadn't said a word to me, and I had went about my day, only to return to an empty house, the papers signed and waiting for me. I packed my things that night and left, not wanting to be caught in an awkward situation. That was the last day I saw Edward.**

When I left, I didn't have much, and lived with an old friend until I left for Cornell. I met Angela Weber halfway through my first semester and we had been inseparable ever since. She had been exactly what I needed at that point in my life, and had graciously taken me in. She helped me get a firm footing on the ground, and I was thankful for all she had done for me. Even now, with a husband and two kids, she was the glue that held me together and S & C Architecture would still be a dream in my head.

My father was my guardian angel. In high school, while I lived with him, I hadn't been the best daughter. After all, I had gotten pregnant and caused him to go prematurely gray. But Charlie had supported me throughout, and when I called him with word of my divorce, he didn't try to talk me into 'making it work' like Alice had on many occasions. He helped me in any way I needed, especially financially, even though the he hardly ever had the money to spare. It was now my turn to repay him, and I had high hopes for my firm.

After mine and Edward's separation, I tried to keep my friendship with Alice and the rest of his family. But every day for three months Alice, and sometimes Rosalie and Emmett, called and practically begged me to come back. They tried to convince me Edward was a wreck and was nothing without me. But, I didn't believe them. If Edward needed me so badly, he would have acted differently when he had the chance. Our short lived marriage proved the theory that you really don't know a person until you've lived with them. Edward and I had only taken it a step up by being married. Edward was, essentially, a loner. He was better by himself. We had fun while we could, but a commitment such as marriage was apparently not for Edward.

I couldn't lie—there was still a part of my heart that loved Edward and even missed him at times. But, deep down, I knew that he had been holding me back and I had been holding him back. I knew that wherever he was, he was doing something great with his life, and I wasn't there to get in the way. The truth of the matter was, we were better apart, and I had S & C to prove it.

**

* * *

__****February 2016- Edward**

"Alice, what is taking so long?"

I sighed and checked my watch for the third time in ten minutes. I knew that working for my sister would be a bad idea. I also knew that agreeing to meet her at home was an even worse idea, meaning she could spend extra time in the bathroom and not feel obligated to rush for me. Rolling my eyes, I decided to wait for her in the study. I began by looking through Jasper's Civil War books. It had always astounded me how my friend could be so intrigued by something as boring as history. For him, however, it had paid off: in the nice check for the completion of his own series of novels. I ran my fingers down the spine of his latest text before a pink book lying on the back of the shelf caught my eye. This certainly wasn't a history book. I picked it up and began thumbing through the pages.

It was Alice's photo album from high school. The first ten pages were filled with pictures of her and Jasper from homecomings, proms, and random outings to the Woodland Park Zoo and the Seattle Art Museum. I smiled to myself, remembering the first time my friend told me he wanted to ask my sister out. He had been so nervous, sure I would tell him to fuck off, but I had laughed and told him to go right ahead. At the time, I was positive they wouldn't last. Alice was flamboyant and loud, while Jasper was shy and quiet. Surely they would be like oil and water. But, in the end, they proved me wrong and stayed together throughout high school and college, finally marrying in 2011.

The next few pages were solely dedicated to my brother's marriage to Rosalie Hale. It was ironic that Emmett and Alice married a sister and brother. Naturally, it had been Emmett who had met Rosalie first, and he had in turn introduced Jasper to Alice and I. Emmett had been taken with Rosalie since that first day in middle school, although it took him nearly six years to convince her to go out with him. Once he did though, he swept her off her feet; Rosalie later admitted to us that she couldn't imagine loving anyone else but him and they married shortly after high school. Her parents had been strongly against the union, but I knew they didn't mind it now with three granddaughters and another on the way.

Thinking about my sibling's marriages only reminded me of my own short lived one. And lo and behold, on the next page was a picture of me and my ex-wife. My breath held for a moment, my heart aching for a moment. I had been devastated the day she told me that things just weren't working out and that she wanted a divorce. I knew that things were strained between us, but I had always held hope that one day, things would be better. Obviously, Bella hadn't been so sure, and I wanted nothing more than for her to be happy. I came home early that day, when I knew she would still be in class, and signed the papers. That night I went out with Emmett and for the first time in my life, drank myself under the table. When I came home the next morning, she was gone. I hadn't heard from her since and hoped that wherever she was, she was at least happy.

"Edward." I jumped slightly at the interruption. I had been so lost in thought I didn't even hear Alice come into the room.

"Alice, hey." I smiled, quickly snapping the album shut. She gave me a skeptical look but didn't say anything. She made her way around the desk and took a seat behind it. I stifled a laugh. It was always a comical sight to see my petite little sister placed behind Jasper's huge wooden desk. The bookshelves that lined the back wall towered over her and she looked like a child. She motioned for me to sit down and I did exactly that.

"Well, Edward, as you know, I am looking into having my own corporate building for Hale Fashions in order to expand."

This time, I could not contain my laughter. The serious look on her face and the formality of her tone was too much.

"I don't find that at all assuming, Edward. Perhaps I should have asked Emmett to meet with me instead."

I frowned. If anyone was going to help Alice build her fashion empire, it was going to be me.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Yeah." Alice cracked a smile. "Anyway, I asked you to help me because you know that when it comes to finances, I am horrible at keeping track and staying within a budget." I nodded. "First and foremost, we need to met with the real estate agent. I already have a piece of land in mind. And there is this firm, S & C Architecture that I read about and I want to contact them…" Her voice trailed off as I began looking through the brochures she handed me. Knowing Alice, this was going to be a long afternoon.

**

* * *

**

_**February 2016- Bella**_

Wednesday mornings were always my busiest. It was the middle of the work week, meaning that any projects that had started on Monday were already in the middle of a disaster that needed to be corrected and reorganized. Wednesdays were also the days when new clients decided to call, requesting to set up an appointment to meet with either me or Angela. I tried to juggle my paperwork, my cell phone, and my coffee as I retrieved my messages from Kate, my secretary.

After depositing the items on my desk, I rushed down the hall to Angela's office. She had called me earlier this morning to say that we had a very important client who wanted to meet with us as soon as possible. She didn't divulge any other details, other than it was a very famous fashion designer who had finally decided to construct her own building in the United States. I knew that it would take a lot of scheduling changes to fit in an appointment with this client, but Angela was insistent.

"Hey, Angela," I said as I walked into her office. She was on the phone.

"Yes, ma'am. Absolutely." Angela nodded her head in greeting and I sat down. "All right. Sounds perfect. We'll see you at two." Angela hung up her phone and smiled at me.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"The client I was telling you about. I did a little maneuvering and was able to fit her in for today. She's very excited."

"Wonderful," I said, although I could already feel the headache forming.

"She's a fashion designer, very popular in Europe. Her name isn't very big over here yet, she's had a couple of red carpet pieces, but not much else. She wants to expand her company, and said she saw an article about us and knew we were the ones to do it for her."

"Is she sure? Someone so famous shouldn't want to use a firm as new as ours. We haven't gotten past the small business owners." It was true. Our team had no more than thirty people and the majority of our clients used us for small, one or two room structures.

"Yes, she's sure. Think of it Bella, if we make a good impression and she decides to hire us…" Her voice trailed off, a look of longing in her eyes. She sighed. "Think of who our clientele will consist of!"

"It does sound like the perfect opportunity."

"Great!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "We have a meeting with Alice Hale and her financial advisor, Edward Cullen, in six hours. We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

**END AUTHOR'S NOTE** How was everyone's holiday? Hopefully you had a good New Year's. Mine was good, until today-- well yesterday now-- I came home to find out that one of the apartments in my complex caught fire. Scary thing is-- it was right next door to the apartment I lived in a month ago! Apparently a four-year-old got a hold of a lighter and set his bed on fire. Unfortunately his father was not intelligent enough to use the fire extinguisher and instead allowed the fire to spread as he sought out a neighbor. The entire apartment is destroyed and my fiance and I went by it twice and just thanked God that it didn't get to the electrical boxes or who knows what would have happened. Needless to say, renter's insurance is important and I will definitely be calling some companies in the morning!!

Sorry for any mistakes you may catch. I read this over twice, but it is still 2am and I am still really tired. :) Anyways, like I said, please review!! And hope you are enjoying it.

P.S. I start my Spring Semester on Monday, but I hope that during the week I can get both a chapter for this and Without Hope posted. But, don't hold me to it if my professor's decide to be evil. I promise to do my best.


	3. Isabella Cullen

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **Sorry for the wait! But, I did warn you, right? Also, I promise I am working on Without Hope, but this story is flowing a lot easier than that one is. As always, please review and tell all your friends! :) **HUGE THANKS** to everyone who reviews last chapter.

**DISCLAIMER** The Twilight characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. And anything else you may recognize... well, I don't own those either.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**February 2016- Bella**_

_Alice Hale and Edward Cullen? Had I heard her correctly?_ My mind was reeling. I put my finger in my ear just to make sure it wasn't filled with wax. Surely Angela had not said what I thought she had.

"Who?" I whispered. Angela narrowed her eyes at me in question.

"Yeah," she said slowly, nodding her head. "Alice Hale, the famous designer? Tell me you've heard of Alice Hale." I shook my head. "Come on," Angela exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "I know you aren't exactly one to follow the latest trends, but surely—"

"I thought you said she was mainly famous in Europe."

Angela sighed. "Well, yes. But, I told you, she has had some red carpet pieces. Hadn't you watched the Emmy's lately? That blonde actress in the new action movie wore that spectacular red dress." I shook my head again. Angela knew I didn't watch television much and I hardly went to the movies anymore. How would I know?

"And you said her financial advisor was?"

"Edward Cullen." She was eyeing me warily and I felt dizzy. This could not be happening. I stumbled backwards and my legs hit a chair. I sank into it, trying to control my breathing. _Ten years_, my mind was screaming. Angela stood up and walked over to me. "Bella? Are you sure you're okay? Do I need to get Kate to call the doctor?"

"No, I'm fine," I said, swallowing hard. "Actually," I said, looking up at her, suddenly finding a way out. "Do you think you can handle this yourself? Maybe I should go for a check-up."

Angela's face fell. "Well," she said, biting her lip. "I suppose I could, but it will be slightly disappointing. Our first big client and you won't be here to celebrate the moment." I gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, Ang. But, trust me, you'll do fine. I'll have plenty to do when she signs. I promise."

* * *

After leaving Angela's office, I told Kate that I was leaving for the rest of the morning and would try to reappear in the afternoon, although I already knew I wouldn't. I truly felt bad for leaving Angela this way, but I couldn't face _him_ yet. In fact, I wasn't so sure I could face him ever. I knew that I hadn't exactly left in the best of ways and I wasn't sure what grudges he was holding against me. And I wasn't about to let my personal past interfere with the future of our business, or Alice's fashion career.

I hailed a taxi and climbed in, giving the driver my address. I needed time to think. If we were going to pull off our first big client, there could not be any mistakes. If Angela was successful in convincing Alice we were the firm for her, then I would let her deal with all the face-to-face stuff and I would stay behind the scenes, doing as much as I could to help out. I knew I needed to tell Angela why I was acting so weird, but I was worried about how she would take it. I had never told her I was married. In fact, none of my friends in New York knew. I had always led them to believe that while in high school and college, I was focusing on my studies and didn't have time to date. I didn't want Angela to be upset with me that I had kept something like that a secret.

After paying the driver, I scrambled up the stairs to my apartment building and smiled at the doorman as he held open the door. S & C Architecture was not the biggest or most profitable firm in the city, but it did provide me with a nice salary that let me live in a very nice complex. I had a great view from my bedroom window on the seventh floor. As soon as I opened my front door, I saw the light on my answering machine flashing, indicating I had a new message. I removed my flats and hit the 'play' button.

"Hey, babe. Just calling to see how you're doing. Had fun this weekend and wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie or something tonight. Love ya."

I smiled to myself and hit the 'erase' button. Four years ago, Angela introduced me to one of Ben's friends from home. Jacob Black was two years younger than me, but incredibly handsome and mature for his age. It was lust at first sight. We dated on and off for almost three years before we both decided it would be better for us if we didn't try to pursue our romantic relationship further. However, that didn't stop us from 'hooking up' every so often or going out to dinner or various Broadway plays. Although I wasn't in love with him anymore, nor was I even sure I had ever been in the first place, Jake was a great friend and fantastic in bed. And what girl would say no to that?

I made my way into the living room and grabbed the remote to the T.V. I flipped it on and began scanning the various programs. It was then that the picture landed on one of the fashion networks, and, sure enough, there was Alice standing on the red carpet. The reporter was talking fast, and I could barely make out what she was saying, but I caught "building" and "New York" and "this summer". I leaned closer to the screen and took in Alice's appearance.

She looked almost the same as she had in high school. She was pale as ever, as all the Cullens were, her topaz eyes were sparkling just as bright and her smile lit up her face. Her black hair was no longer short and spikey, but cut just above her shoulders in stylist layers. She looked absolutely stunning. The picture changed again, this time to a photo from a gala in Europe. Her arm was linked around a man's and I smiled as I looked at Jasper. He was gazing at his wife with such adoration in his eyes that it would make anyone's heart melt. His blonde locks were cut very short to frame his strong face. And then the reporter's story ended and Alice and Jasper disappeared. I sighed heavily and fall against the back of the couch.

There wasn't any denying it. I missed my friends and wanted them back.

* * *

_**February 2016- Edward**_

I had told Alice that going with such an unknown firm was not a good idea. There were too many financial risks involved that could potentially ruin her career. After she had shown me the magazine with the article she had found, I went to my office and tried to find out as much as I could about S & C Architecture. Unfortunately, because their firm was only a year old, I couldn't find much of anything other than their address, phone number and various reviews, none of which, I noted, had anything negative to say. I wasn't even quite sure who was running the company, as only one name came back in a search- Angela Cheney. However, this one name told me exactly why Alice was insistent on this firm. It's president, unlike so many other architecture firms, was a female.

Alice had called me sometime after, telling me she had scheduled an appointment for that afternoon. She was very excited and I couldn't, wouldn't, burst her bubble by expressing my doubts again. It was all she had been talking about since our meeting two days before. Jasper had called me several times to jokingly ask what I had done with Alice. I laughed it off, but there was no denying the change in my sister. If possible, she was even more excited than normal.

I had spoken briefly with Emmett about our sister's decision, but I felt as if he was barely listening. Who could blame him, though, with three children under the age of eight and a wife who was six months along with their fourth. He told me that I shouldn't have anything to worry about considering, if necessary, we had some of New York's best lawyers working for us. I knew he was right, but it wasn't so much risk of money loss, but the risk of Alice's broken heart if this firm did not come through for her.

Alice had had a hard time building her fashion reputation. It was hard in the States, which had prompted Jasper to take her to France to further her education. This turned out to be a good investment, as she quickly picked up quite the following in France, Italy, and England. She was a household name in Europe and it was her dream to be as well known in her home country as well—which would probably explain why this project was so important to her. She was certain if she could construct the building, the clients would be more willing to come to her, and therefore, her work would become better known.

"Mr. Cullen?" My secretary knocked on my office door, pushing it open slightly.

"Yes, Lauren?"

"Ms. Hale is here to see you."

"Let her in."

Lauren nodded and batted her eyelashes at me. _Geez_, I thought. Lauren had been my secretary for five years now and she had still not realized her advances were going nowhere with me. I had shot her down very blatantly several times already, but it did not dampen her spirit. A moment later, Alice came rushing into the office, hair disheveled from the wind, cheeks red from the cold, but a huge smile on her face nonetheless.

"Hello, Alice," I greeted.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked happily.

"Alice, it's barely noon. Your appointment is not until two."

She glared at me for a moment before coming closer to my desk. "I know that! But, come on, can you blame me? I have such a good feeling about this and I just can't wait!"

"What is so different about finally having your own office?"

"Ugh, Edward, you can be such a party pooper. You can't tell me that you would be just as happy if you and Emmett were doing business from your office at home. There's just something about having a whole building dedicated entirely to what you do, and a staff working under you."

I smiled. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right," she giggled, taking my hand. "Come on. I have a feeling this will be about more than just a building."

* * *

Somehow, I managed to convince Alice that showing up two hours early was not professional and seemed a little desperate. I had my driver take us to the local café where I attempted to calm Alice's nerves with something to eat. She picked over her food, all the while fidgeting in her seat like a ten year old. I sighed impatiently several times, but nothing I did, no matter how annoying, changed the mood she was in. She simply grinned at me and kept humming her happy little tune. I relented after an hour, and agreed that we would leave, if we could go the long way.

S & C Architecture was not housed within the grandest of buildings. In fact, the three story structure looked like a baby compared to the ten and fifteen story buildings that surrounded it. However, it did look quite respectable and up kept which eased my worried mind slightly. Surely crooks would not work out of something as nice as this.

The woman at the front desk pointed us to the elevator, informing us that we would be meeting with the presidents on the third floor. We were still a good twenty minutes early, so I spent the time carefully examining the pictures on the walls. It appeared as if the firm hadn't moved past small stores and three story structures, but there were several reviews occupying the pictures with words that screamed potential. It seemed like Alice was just the client they needed to jumpstart their clientele and they more than likely knew that.

Five minutes before two, a woman who introduced herself as Kate approached us. Alice shook her hand a little too vigorously, but the woman handled it well and her smile never disappeared. She led us down a short hallway into large conference room. Alice and I took our seats at one end of the table, and I decided I better prepare myself before our presenters entered. I opened my briefcase and took out the paperwork and contracts I would need to have the presidents sign before any work was to begin. Alice had glared at me, a look that clearly told me I would be dead if I messed this up. I opened my mouth to retort but quickly shut it as the conference room door opened.

A woman of medium height walked in first, a briefcase held tightly in her right hand. She smiled warmly when she saw us and my eyes followed her as she moved across the room. She came to us and Alice and I both stood, shaking her hand.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Angela Cheney."

"Alice Hale."

"Edward Cullen," I replied, taking her hand in my own.

"Pleasure to meet you," Angela said. Then her smile dropped slightly. "Unfortunately, my partner couldn't be with us today. She really wanted to, but she was feeling a little under the weather and wanted me to tell you—"

"I'm here! I'm here!" I suddenly heard. It was another woman, and something in my mind told me that the voice was familiar. And sure enough, as I turned my head to the door, in walked Isabella Cullen.

* * *

**END AUTHOR'S NOTE **Okay, well obviously, I don't know how many architecture firms in New York have women as their presidents, so just roll with it, k? lol. Anyways, please don't mind any mistakes, I was trying my hardest to get this chapter to you tonight. So, please review for me. I'm sure it will make me feel better, as I think I have a cold and I am feeling pretty shitty. Reviews = the best medicine.

P.S. If anyone is looking for anything else to read in the meantime, search Ms. Priss and Nikkipedia. They are great writers AND they are working on a story together called The Ties that Unbind which is pretty damn good. And Ms. Priss is my best friend and I love her to death, and she is awesome, and so is Nikkipedia. :) Okay, I am done rambling now. Please review, thanks!


	4. What's A Couple of Months, Anyway?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** First and foremost-- OMG! Since last night, the influx of readers has been slightly overwhelming! Although, it is definitely not a bad thing! :) I owe and huge thanks to Ms. Priss and Nikkipedia for advertising me, and also I want to WELCOME all my new readers. My hit counter is getting larger every hour and it feels so good.

HUGE THANKS FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED. I love you. Seriously.

Anyways, this is a special treat for you. Unfortunately, the updates will more than likely never come this close again, but I felt as if all of you deserved a gift. Besides, I met a friend for lunch today to discuss her wedding plans (Yay, I get to be a bridesmaid) and instead of wasting gas to drive the 30 miles back home, only to turn around and come right back to UNF for class, I stayed in the library and spent most of my afternoon writing. I am not very pleased with the chapter, not because it was written so fast, but of the slow moving plot. Sorry. But I promise, Chapter Four will have Edward/Bella interaction and if I am up to it tonight after class, I will start writing it in order to get it posted quickly.

**DISCLAIMER** The Twilight characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. And anything else you may recognize... well, I don't own those either.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**February 2016- Bella**_

After seeing Alice and Jasper on T.V., I spent three hours arguing with myself. A part of me knew that I had an almost perfect life in New York City with Angela, Jake, and my job, without any of the Cullens. But the other part of me ached for the girl I was in high school, the one who was surrounded by their love. And, even though I told myself over and over again that I didn't miss Edward, I knew that I missed Alice and Jasper. They had been my best friends and when I left, I left a part of myself.

A little after noon, I swallowed my pride and decided that I wasn't going to let what Edward and I once had interfere with my career. I was a business professional who had a job to do, regardless of the client. I hailed another cab and was half way to work when I chickened out again. I paid the driver and got out, deciding that I would walk back to my apartment. I would need the time to think anyway. Instead, I stopped at my favorite coffeehouse and ordered a latte and a chocolate chip cookie. At one-thirty, I was finished with my drink, but my thinking hadn't helped any. As I left the coffeehouse, my feet carried me left, even though my apartment was to the right. Before I knew it, I was running.

When I reached S & C, I was out of breath and the front secretary, Jessica, gave me a look of curiosity. I smiled politely and bolted for the elevators. It was two o'clock. When I made it to the conference room, I could hear Angela inside making excuses for me. I yelled out to her and then walked into the room, trying to be as casual as possible. And there he was.

Edward had always been what one would call every girl's dream. His bronze hair was styled exactly as it had been in high school and his green eyes were as piercing as ever. I tried to avoid eye contact, but it was close to impossible. When I was able to advert my eyes, I looked at Alice, whose mouth was slightly agape.

"Oh, good," Angela said. "I'm glad you're feeling better." I nodded. "Ms. Hale, Mr. Cullen, this is my business partner, Isabella Swan."

Alice still had not closed her mouth and made no move to acknowledge me. Edward, however, extended his hand.

"So nice to meet you, Ms. _Swan_." He spit out my name like it was poison.

"Bella," I corrected icily, through I knew he knew that. I glared at him a moment longer than necessary and then dropped his hand. "Ms. Hale," I said, making a move to shake Alice's hand. It took her a moment, but she eventually extended it. "Angela has told me so much about you and I look forward to working you on this project." Edward coughed. "That is, if you decide to sign with S & C." Alice nodded.

I heard Angela shuffling through papers then, and it was apparent she could feel the tension in the room. I released Alice's hand and made a move to join Angela on the far side of the table. Alice and Edward took their seats and Angela began.

"Well, Ms. Hale, here at S & C Architecture…"

* * *

Two hours and several legal documents later, Angela and I had a new client under contract with us. We were to start construction in a month, and Alice was willing to pay extra if we had everything completed by June. I was more than happy to oblige. The faster we completed this project, the quicker I could go back to living a normal life without an ex-husband involved. Angela had just bid us farewell, as she had a follow up meeting with one of our frequent clients. Unfortunately, that left me alone with the dogs.

"Bella," Alice started, her voice dripping with sadness.

"Look, Alice," I interrupted. "I'm sorry things happened the way they did. And I am very happy for you and what you're doing and I am even happier that you trust me to do it for you. And I won't lie—I've missed you. A lot."

I made a move to turn, but one look at Alice's face and I couldn't move. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Aw, Alice. You don't have to cry." I made a move for her then, ignoring Edward as he tried to put his arm up and stop me. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so p-p-proud of you," Alice sobbed. "And I missed you too."

It was such a surreal moment, standing inside a conference room, hugging your ex-sister-in-law while your ex-husband looked on. I knew that this was definitely not the way this situation was supposed to be. But I guess that is what happens when the person you're holding in your arms is Alice. She pulled away from me then, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater.

"It's really good to see you, Bella."

"You too, Alice."

"You've been taking care of yourself, right?" She added, her maternal instincts kicking in.

"Yes, mom," I replied, and suddenly, we were falling back into our old routine. She was smiling at me and I wanted to smile too, just like old times. But, the mood couldn't last, and my mind reminded me that this wasn't like old times. We were grown up now.

I cleared my throat. "Well, it's getting late, and I need to get with Angela before I leave."

"Yeah," Alice said, her smile fading. "I suppose you do."

"Yeah," I repeated. "Well, like you said, it was great seeing you. And, um, I guess we'll see each other on Monday. One o'clock, yeah?"

"Yeah," Alice said.

"See ya."

"Bye," she answered, looking at Edward. I could see it written all over her face—she wanted us to talk to each other. Well, I had news for her, it wasn't going to happen.

* * *

_**February 2016- Edward**_

I couldn't believe it. There was no way that it was possible. The other half of S & C was Bella. My Bella. _Well,_ I corrected myself, _she isn't _my_ Bella anymore. _The entire meeting, and then the exchange between her and my sister were so weird, I felt as if I was in the twilight zone. I momentary wondered what it was with girls and their ability to act like ten years without contact was nothing. And when Bella had hugged Alice, I wanted to stop her, push her away. She walked out of our lives, not the other way around. What gave her the right to think she could step back into them?

Unfortunately, despite my discreet attempts of protest, Alice was sold and, if it hadn't been for me, would have signed the contract three minutes in. From the moment Bella walked through the door, I could practically hear the wheels turning inside her head, and knew exactly where she thought this business relationship might go. Alice had always been the hopeless romantic, and having found Jasper, she believed that everyone had a soul mate. In her opinion, Bella was mine, and something so final as a divorce would not stop true love. _Ha!_

As we left the office, Alice was quiet. It wasn't a bad quiet, but a contemplative one, which, if possible, was much worse. I tried to engage her in conversation several times while on the elevator, and again when we got into the limousine.

"Alice," I said. She ignored me. "Alice," I said again, biting my lower lip. "I can't do this."

Alice whirled her small body around so fast I was sure she should have had whiplash. Her eyes had darkened and she pursued her lips. "What do you mean 'you can't do this'?" she seethed.

"I can't work with Bella."

"Oh yes you can, Edward Anthony Cullen. You and Bella may have ended things on bad terms, but this, my building, my office, had _nothing_ to do with either one of your bigheadedness and you _will _do this." She folded her arms against her chest and fell against the seat. "You will not ruin this for me, Edward."

"I don't plan to ruin this for you, Alice. But, I don't think that it's wise for Bella and I to be working together. Can't you have Emmett do it instead?"

"Edward!" Alice shrieked. "You know they put Rosalie on bed rest and there is no way in hell I would ask Emmett to leave his wife because you're being petty. God," she sighed heavily. "It's been ten years, Edward. You're almost thirty years old. Stop acting like we're in high school."

"Fine," I said, turning my head away from her and letting the subject drop.

* * *

"Edward, sweetheart, is something bothering you?"

I shook my head, barely looking at my mother. I scooped up another spoonful of mashed potatoes and put them in my mouth, chewing slowly. It was Friday night, and it was time again for my mother's monthly family dinners. Our party was slightly smaller, however, as my father had to stay late at the hospital and Rosalie had strict orders not to move more than ten feet from her bed. Emmett had tried to stay with her, but his wife insisted he take the girls to see their grandparents and she would be fine for a couple of hours.

So far, the entire affair had been very quiet. In fact, my nieces, who were always loud and almost uncontrollable, sat still as statues in their seats, eating their food very carefully. The conversation otherwise had been very light and had ended five minutes ago after Emmett informed us all that Rosalie's doctor said that everything was going well with the pregnancy and the bed rest was an extra precaution, not something to overly worry about.

"Edward," Alice snapped. "It would be nice if you actually said something tonight."

"Screw you," I mumbled, and immediately shot my mother an apologetic look. Emmett was desperately trying to cover all three of his girls' ears.

"Edward," my mother said sternly.

"It's okay, Mom," Alice said. "He is just upset with me."

"Why?" My mother questioned, sending us both looks of worry.

"Alice," I whispered, warning her with my tone that she better not say anything. After all, it wasn't any of their business.

"I signed with an architecture firm on Wednesday," she said and my mother's face lit up.

"Oh, Alice, that's wonderful!" She patted my sister's hand and Alice beamed. "But why would Edward be upset about that?"

"Because—"

"Because," I barked, "she signed with Bella's firm!" I stood abruptly, knocking my chair against the wall.

"Oh, Edward," my mother whispered, but I didn't have chance to hear her finish. I was halfway out the front door by then.

I had pulled out my car keys and had every intention of leaving until I heard the front door slam. I knew instantly it was my brother; no one else could close a door with such force.

"Edward!" he boomed. "Edward, you get your little chicken shit ass back inside and apologize to Mom! That outburst was completely unnecessary!"

"Was it?" I shouted, whirling around to face him. "Am I not allowed to be a little emotional? After all, the woman I loved, the woman I cared about, the woman who left me without much of an explanation, except 'things just aren't working out', is working for my sister and yet, I am _expected_ to be civil and work right alongside her!"

Emmett had me backed up against the car door now, anger written all over his face. "Life isn't far, Edward! Yes, it sucks. When Bella left, I saw how broken up you were. I know how much you loved her. But, that was ten years ago. Ten years, Edward! I thought you had moved on. Yes, it is very ironic that the firm Alice chooses would be Bella's firm, but sometimes, you just have to go with the way the cards are dealt. What is four months, anyway? Besides, you only have to meet with Bella a couple of times. Put your big boy pants on, Edward. Suck it up and do something nice for someone else for once!" With that, Emmett turned and stalked back up to the house.

I groaned. I knew he was right. I knew Alice was right. It was strictly business, and after which, I would never have to see or speak to Bella again. I felt my phone vibrate against my hip and reached for it. The screen lit up, the name Tanya scrolling across it. _Perfect_, I thought, _she's just what I need after the week I've had._ I hit the talk button and smiled.

"Hello, Beautiful."

* * *

**END AUTHOR'S NOTE** Yeah, under cliffhanger. Sorry! I just can't seem to get away from them.

PLEASE REVIEW. I still don't feel good (it would probably help if I want to Publix though to buy some medicine) and would really like to see my number of reviews going higher. **IN FACT, I'LL MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU**: As of this posting, I have 27 reviews for three chapters. However, there are way more than that on my alerts list. If I can get 23 reviews (making my total 50), I WILL post Chapter Four on Sunday. Deal?

I LOVE YOU ALL!


	5. It Was Only A Kiss

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** So. I lied. I am posting one day after I already posted. Two days before the promised Sunday—which leads me to my next point. WOW! You guys did it. I guess you really wanted to know what happens next. Well, unfortunately, I am still sick. So much so now, I left work early. My voice is almost gone and I am out of tissues, but here I am writing vigorously for you, my lovely readers.

There was a lot of hate towards Tanya. No one said much of anything about Jacob, so naturally, I was quite surprised. Don't fear though—although Tanya is not a "f--- buddy" like Jacob is, she is not necessary a steady girlfriend either. You won't be seeing much of either one of them in this story, they are merely there for backdrop.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_**March 2016- Bella**_

It had been almost a month since Alice walked into my office. Since then, I had seen her three times. Each time, we would fall into comfortable conversation. She would tell me about the latest celebrity gossip, and I would try my best to be interested. Then she would bring up Edward. I had only seen him once since the first meeting. He had come with Alice on one of her several visits in order to set up a date and time to begin drawing up the blueprint and talk finances. We hadn't said more than two words to each other, and he directed all questions to Angela. Alice had sent me several looks, which basically said, "Are you really going to let him treat you like that?" I would look at her and shrug. What did I care really?

The reappearance of Edward in my life made me kind of uneasy. The whole situation was so entirely awkward that I didn't know how to act around him. Especially since Angela's mother had called, telling her that her father was in the hospital, and I would be the only one meeting with Edward this afternoon. Obviously, I couldn't blame anyone for the situation and had told Angela I was fine, for her to go be with her father. I still had not confided my past in her, but Angela was smart, and I was sure she knew that this was not the first time Edward Cullen and I had met.

Edward was supposed to be meeting me at three, and I was trying to get as much paperwork as I could together in order to speed up the meeting. Angela and I had finished the blueprint last week. Alice's building would be the largest we had ever done, at ten stories and nearly forty thousand square feet. As a result, we added twenty to our staff, but Alice's hefty down payment had made that more than possible. I knew that in order to complete this project by June, there would more than likely be more. Angela had also contacted one of the best construction firms to do the bulk of the work.

At two o'clock, I was getting nervous. I reached for the phone several times, tempted to have Kate call and reschedule. I also considered calling Alice to see if she could join her brother this afternoon. Being along with Edward was not on my top ten list of things I wanted to do before I die. I finally gave into my nerves and searched through my things, looking for Alice's business card. I dialed quickly and after one ring, she answered.

"Hale Fashions."

"Alice," I said. She had told me after the first meeting that I was not allowed to call her Ms. Hale.

"Bella!" she exclaimed. "How are you?" I barely had time to answer when she added, "Uh-oh. Is everything all right?"

"Yes. Well, no. Are you sure you can't come today?"

"I really want to be there," Alice said. "But I have so much to do. I trust Edward and everything is pretty much in place. Edward just wants to go over a few more things with you and Angela."

"That's the thing," I whispered. "Angela's not going to be here."

"Oh. Oh!" Her voice was dripping with excitement. Maybe calling her hadn't been the best of ideas. There wouldn't be any talking her into coming now. "So you and Edward will be alone?"

"Ugh." I moaned. "Never mind, Alice, I'll see you next week." I hung up, slamming the receiver down. Damn Alice and her hopelessness. I hadn't even had chance to remove my hand when the phone rang. I almost didn't answer it, thinking it was Alice again, but then I saw that it was Kate's extension.

"Yes, Kate?" I said.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Black is on line one. Would you like me to patch him through?"

"Yes."

A moment later, "Bella?"

"Hello, Jake."

"How are you today, Baby?"

"A little nervous. I'm meeting with an— an important client in an hour," I said, choosing my words carefully. I had not told Jake about Edward either.

"Ah," Jake breathed, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"You have too much faith in me."

Jake laughed. "You know it." He paused for a moment. "I miss you, Bella."

I sighed. Over the past couple of months, I had noticed Jake was trying to put a romantic relationship back together. He had yet to come right out and say it, but Jake was a gentle lover when he wanted more than just sex. The last time we had been together, he was slow, careful, not fast and needy like usual. The morning after, I had left his house without so much as a goodbye. Jake knew that wasn't what I wanted anymore. However, it hadn't stopped him from trying. This last month, his calls were becoming more frequent.

"I miss you, too," I said, not really sure if I was being honest or not.

"Let's go out tonight, please. Like, really go out. I want to take you to this Italian restaurant I heard about."

"Jake—"

"Bella, I know, I know. You don't want a relationship right now. But, I know that you have felt the way things are changing between us. It can't be 'just sex' forever. Let's give 'us' a second chance. If it doesn't work out this time, I promise I will leave you alone."

I thought about it for a moment. Maybe it was time for me to start seriously thinking about settling down. I wasn't getting any younger and it could be nice, having my own family. _It's what you've always wanted_, my mind reminded me. And, as if on cue, I looked up and saw _him_ walking out of the elevator.

"Bella, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here. And, yes, I'll go with you tonight."

"Perfect." I could practically see his smile. "I'll pick you up at seven."

* * *

_**March 2016- Edward**_

Alice was definitely not getting something nice for Christmas this year. She was purposely bailing on this meeting and the evil glint in her eyes told me that she was trying to do the impossible. I couldn't fully understand her logic, though, considering Angela was going to be at the meeting too; therefore, even without her presence, Bella and I would not be alone. I tried to point this out to her, but Alice wouldn't have any of it.

When I arrived at S & C, I breezed past the front secretary like I owned the place and made my way to the third floor. I approached Bella and Angela's secretary, a smile on my face. She blushed and stood.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. Ms. Swan will be with you in just a moment."

"Ms. Swan?" I asked. "Will Ms. Cheney not be joining us this afternoon?"

"Unfortunately, no. She had a family emergency to attend to."

"I see." _Perfect_, I thought, _just perfect_.If I didn't know any better, I would be sure that Alice had called Angela away.

"If you'll excuse me," Kate said, "I'll go let Ms. Swan know you're here." I nodded.

I watched as Kate walked from behind the desk and towards Bella's office. I could see Bella inside, on the phone. Her face was lit up with a smile, and I felt something tug at my heart. I grimaced, reminding myself that what Bella and I had was gone forever. It's not like I was alone either. After all, I had a beautiful woman waiting for me at home. Tanya and I had been seeing each other for the last few months, although we weren't exclusive. We had what they would call an 'open' relationship. I had not yet taken advantage of it yet, but I knew Tanya had another man see was seeing on occasion.

Bella hung up the phone as Kate knocked on the door. Bella opened her mouth to call out, and I saw her wave Kate in. They spoke for a moment before Kate returned to the lobby. She motioned me forward. I followed her into Bella's office where she bid me goodbye and shut the door. I sat down in front of Bella's desk and pulled out my briefcase.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen," Bella said, extending her hand. I took it, but released it less than a second later.

"Ms. Swan," I said coldly.

She ignored my tone and quickly got down to business. I was barely paying any attention to the words that were coming out of her mouth. My brain was completely focused on her lips, remember how they felt against my own. After an hour, I could tell Bella was getting irritated.

"Are you even listening to me, Edward?" she snapped. Hearing my first name made me jump. I repositioned myself in my chair.

"Of course I'm listening," I retorted. She flinched.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I'm just not having a good day."

"Yeah," I whispered.

After another minute of silence, Bella spoke. "Well, I guess that's everything. We're prepared to break ground on Monday, if everything is fine with you."

"Yeah," I repeated. "Everything is great and Alice is really excited."

"I am looking forward to working with her further." We were falling back into professional mode. She cleared her throat. "Well, if that's all, I have a date tonight and I really should be going." Bella stood then, grabbing her briefcase and walking to the door. I turned in my seat and grabbed her arm. She tried to pull it away, but I held firm.

"Edward," she said. "I don't have time."

"Just give me a minute."

She sighed and sat down in the chair next to mine. "One minute."

"What happened to us, Bella?"

She groaned. "Really, Edward? That's what you wanted to ask? After ten years, you come across me by chance and you're going to ask that? It's not like you ever tried to find me when I left. And you can't say you didn't know where I was. Alice called me all the time."

"I didn't think you wanted to talk to me."

"I didn't! If I did, I would have never left. But, God, Edward, it would have been nice to know you cared! When I came home after school that day, do you know how much it hurt to see the papers signed and you nowhere in sight?"

"Probably as bad as I did that morning!" I bit out.

I could see the anger in Bella's face. "You can't tell me you didn't see it coming. Our marriage was doomed from the start, Edward. We rushed into it because we thought it would fix things. Do you think we would still be married now, happily-ever-after, if I hadn't lost the baby?" There were tears forming behind her eyelids and I knew she was trying hard to repress them.

I didn't know what to say to her. I wanted to believe that we would still be together if the baby would have lived. But, who was I to say that we would? I told myself that having a child doesn't change the way you feel for someone, it just makes you feel obligated. I asked myself if I married Bella because I felt like I had to. _Of course not_. But, I wasn't so sure. I loved her, yes, but we were so young, and the proof was right in front of us that people change.

"I don't know," I whispered. I hadn't realized I was still holding onto her arm and I dropped it.

The tears were flowing down her cheeks now and she wasn't trying to stop them. "Look, Edward, I wouldn't change what we had for anything. You were the best boyfriend I could ever ask for and you gave me some of the best memories of my life. But, we have to face the facts: we were never meant to be husband and wife and we just found that out too late. As tragic as it was, maybe it was for the best that my pregnancy ended. I remember what it was like when Charlie and Renee divorced and I wouldn't wish that on any child."

"I know. But, don't you ever wonder what things would have been like?" She sighed.

"I've thought about it. Angela isn't just my business partner, but she's my best friend so I've seen her and Ben fall in love, get married, have children. Sometimes I get jealous and wish that I could trade places with her. But, you know what, it just wasn't meant to be for me. For us. And I've moved on, Edward. I hope you have too."

She stood then, mumbled a goodbye and walked out of the office. I watched her go, my tongue tied, at a complete lost for words. I sat for a moment and then suddenly, I bolted out of my seat. Bella was already gone from the third floor and I didn't wait for the elevator to come back up. I scrambled down the stairs, barely catching her. She was hailing a cab and I ran to her. There was a look of shock and fear on her face as I whirled her around. I leaned forward, my lips connecting with hers for the first time in ten years.

* * *

**END AUTHOR'S NOTE** I realize Edward's moods change a lot. But, really, that is just the way Edward is. He'll sort himself out soon enough.

My story alert list has climbed even higher, so I know that I have a lot of people reading. I'll make **ANOTHER DEAL** with you. Show me how much you want Chapter Five and I'll post again on Sunday. I'm not going to give you a number; I want you guys to work for it. Lol. :)


	6. Confessions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **As always, thank you for all the reviews! I wanted to get to 75 before I posted again, and since I am at 76, I had to keep my word. :) Unfortunately, I cannot give a time frame for when I will be posting again, but I would like to do it by Wednesday or Thursday. Time permitting (and homework permitting), it should be no later than that. This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Justine (Ms. Priss), because if she wouldn't have been online tonight, I don't think I would have finished. Also, for helping me with a chapter title. Thanks, love!!

**DISCLAIMER** The Twilight characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. And anything else you may recognize... well, I don't own those either. (x2 since I forgot it in the last chapter.)

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_**March 2016- Bella**_

The only thought running through my mind was that Edward Cullen was infuriating. I couldn't believe that he had actually attempted to have _that_ conversation with me. Our divorce was practically water under the bridge by now. You don't start asking questions ten years after the fact. Even though my answers would not have been any different, he should have asked when I showed him the papers. He couldn't possibly believe that I thought things would have been different with us if my pregnancy hadn't ended. Fate just didn't have a happily-ever-after in store for us.

After exiting the building, I stuck out my hand, waving to the nearest cab I saw. The driver began to pull over and as I reached for the door, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was spun around and I thought I was about to be mugged. But then I saw his face, and before I could react, his lips collided with mine. His lips tasted exactly as I remembered, sweet and salty. But I couldn't let the thought of his lips change the way I was feeling. With my free hand, I shoved him away.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" I shouted. He looked genuinely hurt.

"I don't know, Bella," he answered sadly, shaking his hand. "I don't know." He walked away then, and the cab driver was rolling down his window, asking if I was going to get in or not. I huffed loudly and yanked the door open, sliding inside. If I was upset five minutes before, it was nothing compared to how I felt now. _Has he completely lost his mind_? I wondered. I spent the entire cab ride thinking about the kiss, and how I couldn't be on this project anymore.

When I got home, I called Angela.

"Hey, Ang. How's your dad?" I asked as soon as she picked up.

"He's doing fine. They want to keep him overnight to observe him, but he should be released in the morning."

"Good," I said. "I'm glad he is okay. Give him a hug for me, will you?"

"Sure thing," she answered, and I heard a door shut. "So, how did the meeting with Mr. Cullen go today?"

"Well—" I paused. "That's actually why I wanted to call you."

"We didn't lose the account, did we?" She sounded panicked.

"No!" I said, cutting in before she had a nervous breakdown. "But, I have to tell you something, and you have to promise you won't be upset with me for not telling you sooner."

She sighed, but when she answered, she still sounded wary. "Okay."

"Mr. Cullen—Edward—is my ex-husband."

There was silence for a moment, and Angela's breathing was labored. "Married?" she finally whispered.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. My senior year of high school," I began, "I got pregnant. Edward's solution was to get married, that way it would seem like we hadn't gotten pregnant until after the wedding. And, I was happy. Edward and I were in love, madly in love. Then, barely three weeks into our marriage, I had a miscarriage."

I took a deep breath, in which Angela muttered, "Oh, Bella."

"It all fell apart after that. We started fighting a lot, and we just weren't getting along. I found myself slowly but surely falling out of love with him. We were only married for six months when I gave him the divorce papers. He didn't even fight it. He signed them and I left for New York." My voice did not hold any emotion, and I couldn't tell how Angela was reacting. She was quiet again. "Angela?"

"I'm here," she said. "I knew something was off with the two of you. When you came into the conference room that first day, and Ms. Hale's mouth dropped, and the way Mr. Cullen said your name. I knew something was different."

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Ang. It's just so weird. It's been ten years since I have seen either one of them. And, while being around Alice isn't awkward, being face-to-face with Edward—"

"And you two were alone."

I nodded, but quickly realized she couldn't see me. "Yes. He asked me if he thought things would have different if we had a family now. I got angry with him and left. He followed me." I swallowed. "He followed me down to the street and kissed me!" I was making myself upset again, and my face was hot with fury. "I know this contract is important to our careers, but how am I supposed to do this?"

"It's okay, Bella. I'll handle things when he's around. You can stay behind the scenes and things will go just as well."

"Thank you, Angela. I really appreciate your understanding."

"What are best friends for?" We both fell into laughter and then I bid her goodbye. I still had a date to get ready for after all.

* * *

Jake was right. The Italian place he took me to had some of the best food I had had in a long time. Dinner conversation had flowed well, and I found myself having a good time. I had surprised myself, actually, because usually when Jake and I went somewhere, I felt like one of the guys, but being dressed up, in the little black dress I never adorned, I felt like a woman, and one who deserved a little fun.

After dinner, Jake and I went back to my apartment, where I put in a cheesy romantic comedy that I knew we wouldn't be watching anyway. Sure enough, fifteen minutes in, Jake leaned over and his mouth connected with my neck. I moaned in pleasure, one hand fisting into his hair. He took this as a good sign and repositioned himself, pulling me onto his lap. I kissed him hard, my tongue darting in between his lips. I could feel him harden between my legs and I pushed against him. His hands began to make their way up my legs, moving under the hem of my dress. My fingers found the buttons of his shirt and I made quick work of the garment. I tossed the shirt aside and reached behind me to unzip the dress.

"Bella," Jake breathed. I smiled in satisfaction.

I pulled his undershirt over his head and my fingers glided against his toned chest. He let out a low growl and began to undo his belt.

"Wait," I said. As soon as it had come, the moment was over. Something inside of me just didn't want to do this. "I'm sorry, Jake. I can't do this." His face fell.

"What's wrong, Bella? Is it me?" He had always been so insecure. Or maybe he was just full of himself.

"No," I lied. "It's my time of the month." With that, I slid off of him, crossed my arms over my chest, and turned my attention to the movie.

* * *

_**March 2016- Edward**_

"I kiss her," I said aloud for the hundredth time that night.

"I know. You told me." Beside me, Jasper was nursing his second beer, while I had ten or so sitting next to me.

"_Why_ did I kiss her?" I whined.

"I don't know." Jasper sounded annoyed. In response, I motioned to the bartender, who sat another beer down in front of me.

After leaving Bella this afternoon, I had my driver take me to Alice and Jasper's. I knew it was a risk, because I certainly did not want to tell Alice what happened, but I needed someone to go out with, and Emmett was out. Luckily, Jasper was there and he reluctantly agreed to go with me. I was barely through the door when I cried, "I kissed her!" Jasper was confused at first, but he wasn't stupid and he quickly pieced two and two together to figure out I was talking about Bella. He followed me back outside, but told me to let my driver go; he'd drive me. Obviously, he didn't trust me alone after I took him home.

When we first arrived at the bar, I told him about the conversation Bella and I had, and he didn't say a word. I knew I had been stupid, pushing buttons that didn't need to be pushed. I told Jasper that I didn't know what possessed me to do it, but even after being rejected, I knew I wanted to do it again.

"You still love her," Jasper had said after I finished my third beer.

"No, I don't," I had insisted. But, now that I was working on number twelve, I was beginning to think he was right. Even though ten years had come and gone, my love for Bella had never ceased. I was in big trouble.

It was nearing midnight, and I was just about to order something stronger when Jasper put his hand out. "I think you've had enough, man."

"I'm not a child, Jasper. I know how to hold my alcohol."

"That's not the point, Edward. You can't drown your problems in beer." I fell against the back of the stool and crossed my arms. "Don't act like a baby, either," he added.

"Fuck you, Jasper."

"Don't forget you asked me to come with you," he retorted, smiling. "And you didn't object when you said I could drive."

"Your point?"

"It's time to go."

"You're a lot less fun since you married my sister," I muttered, slapping a couple of twenties on the counter and sliding off my seat. Jasper laughed.

Twenty minutes later, we pulled into the garage of my building and Jasper asked if I would be okay to make it to my apartment. "I'm not even drunk," I said, but as I said so, I stumbled across the concrete.

"Sure…" Jasper said, and he shifted the car into park.

"Look, the elevator is right there. I'll be fine. I promise. And I'll call when I am safely inside if that will make you feel better," I added, frowning.

"Not me, Edward. You know I could care less what happened to you," he said, but his smirk told me he was kidding. "It's that sister of yours though, you know, the short one who is always meddling? She'd kill me if I ever let anything happen to you."

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled and slammed the door.

* * *

I didn't go to my apartment like I promised I would. Instead, I stopped the elevator at the fourth floor, not the fifth, and knocked on 407's door. It was late, but I knew its occupant would still be awake, waiting for me, just like she was every Friday night. Barely thirty seconds after my fist made contact with the wood, I heard the deadbolt turn and the chain being removed. The door swung open and I smiled at the blonde before me.

"Hello, Edward," Tanya said. She had on one of the tiniest baby dolls I had ever seen and I was definitely glad I decided to come here instead of going to my lonely apartment. She grabbed my wrists and pulled me inside. I lifted her into my arms and pinned her against the wall. My lips met hers and I moaned into her mouth. Her hands were all over me, removing my suit jacket and attacking my shirt.

Clothes littered the hallway to her bedroom, and I threw her onto the bed. We were both completely naked within minutes. I ran my tongue across her collarbone and moaned as she took my length into her small hand. I reached up, opening the drawer to her nightstand, knowing exactly where the condoms were kept. I handed it to her, and she slipped it on. I entered her slowly, and once we found our rhythm, it didn't take long. She screamed my name as she came, her nails digging into my back. I pushed into her hard, reaching my own climax.

We fell back onto the bed and I pulled her into my arms. I placed one last kiss on her neck and whispered, "I love you, Bella," before falling asleep.

* * *

**END AUTHOR'S NOTE** So, I know a lot of you hate me right now, but I promise, NO MORE Jake or Tanya, especially with lemon. Now, it would make me extremely happy if I could get over a hundred reviews, and even happier if all of those who have me on story alert could review me. That would put me well over 150 reviews, but I would be happy for 125. *hint hint* Remember I take flames too. lol. :) Kidding, I hope you guys don't want to flame me. So yeah, please review, it warms my heart.

Also, next two chapters will involve Emmett and Rosalie (since they haven't made an appearance yet) and possibly a Bella/Edward lemon. But, I don't know what order I want to do them in or how soon I want to put the lemon in.


	7. One True Love

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** As always, thanks for the reviews. This chapter sucks, and I seriously hate it, but I felt like I couldn't just jump into more Edward/Bella interaction without this chapter. I do promise that the next one will be better.

**IMPORTANT** I understand that no one likes to see a author practically beg for reviews. Yes, I am guilty of this, but no, I am not ashamed. I would NEVER stop posting if I didn't get the amount of reviews I desired. But reviews are not a numbers game for me like they are for some others on this site. After you type up your review, it says "Submit **feedback**/review." I ask for reviews because I VALUE my readers' opinion. And when I see the number of people who subscribe to alerts, I would genuinely like to hear from all of you, not so my numbers could go up, but so I could hear what all of you think, it doesn't matter to me if it is in the form of a review, a PM, or an email. Once again, I will NEVER stop posting as long as I know that there is still one person who is reading. But, looking at it from an author's POV, the reviews are very nice.

**DISCLAIMER** The Twilight characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. And anything else you may recognize... well, I don't own those either. Although, I do own Echo and I had to give her a cameo. :)

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

_**April 2016- Bella**_

Jake didn't stay with me that night. When the movie had ended, he braved another attempt at the zipper of my dress, whispering he didn't care about my female problems. I scoffed and slid away from him. He had pouted, his bottom lip sticking out, and thrown his arms up in distress.

"What is your problem, Bella? I thought you wanted this."

"I do," I had defended, but quickly shook my head. "I mean, I did, Jake, I really thought I did."

"God, Bella," he muttered, running his hands through his hair. He sighed loudly and stood, making a move towards the door.

"Jacob," I whispered, and grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry, but I just can't do this right now."

I could see the hurt in his eyes, and I had wanted more than anything to bite my tongue and throw my arms around him. I hadn't been able to explain where my sudden revelations were coming from, but I knew I couldn't keep up my façade. Things between the two of us had finally come to an end. For good.

"I guess I understand," he replied after a moment. His voice was sad, tears in his dark eyes. He had given me a tight hug and then left my apartment. I hadn't seen nor spoken to him since our "break up." And, ironically, I found myself suddenly happy. Genuinely happy; happier than I had been in months, even with the reappearance of Edward.

* * *

S & C Architecture broke ground on the Hale Fashions building the first week of April. The morning had started out bleak, the weatherman promising afternoon showers. But, as the day progressed, the sun came out, and the rain stayed away. Alice spent the day bouncing around the lot, talking to the various people who were on the project. Angela and I were stationed in the construction trailer, paying close attention to the happenings of the construction. Today was the most important out of the ninety devoted to the building, as the entire project lay in the hands of the foundation. If one thing went wrong with the foundation, the entire account would be jeopardized.

Luckily, Edward had other obligations to attend to and wasn't there for the day. Angela had been successful in fulfilling her promise—whenever Edward came around the office, she came forward, ensuring I could remain in the background and completely out of sight. I still had not come to terms with the kiss, and I was not sure if I could ever be around him again. Things were just too weird between us now, if that was even possible.

Avoiding Edward did not mean that I had to avoid Alice. During the last three weeks, Alice and I were forming our friendship again. It was becoming easier to pick up right where we left off and we didn't fall into awkward silences anymore. She was also hitting it off with Angela, the two of them becoming fast friends, acting as if they had known each other forever. We had spent several hours after our meetings gossiping and laughing, having a good time. I couldn't deny it—it was great having my friend back in my life, even if it didn't last past construction.

At five o'clock, Alice entered the trailer, hair all array, cheeks red from the evening wind, but a large smile on her face nonetheless. Obviously, she was pleased with how production was going. The workers followed in shortly after, ready to clock out for the evening. Alice shook each of their hands, thanking them all personally for a job well done. I knew exactly how she was feeling; I had felt the same way the day Angela and I opened the doors of S & C.

When it was only the three of us left in the trailer, Alice turned to Angela and me. "Well, ladies, I think now is a good time for us to celebrate with a few drinks!"

"I don't know, Alice," I said. "We still have a big day ahead of us tomorrow too."

"Come on, Bella. Don't be such a spoilsport."

"Yeah," Angela added. "We've been working nonstop for two months now. We deserve a little fun. Just us girls."

"That's the spirit," Alice chirped, latching onto our arms and steering us to the door.

We arrived at a local bar thirty minutes later. We found a table in the corner and Alice order us a round of margaritas. We fell into a conversation revolving around the project, until Alice asked Angela about Ben. Naturally, Angela's eyes instantly lit up as she began to talk about her husband. Alice listened intently; any and all love stories fascinated Alice and she loved to hear all about how a couple fell in love.

"What about you, Bella? Anyone special?" she inquired when Angela finished.

I shook my head.

"What about Jacob?" Angela asked, bringing her glass to her lips. I kicked her from under the table. "Ow."

"Who's Jacob?" Alice asked, faking a swoon. Angela giggled.

"No one," I grumbled, shooting Angela a look.

"He isn't no one," Alice said. "He has to be someone."

"Don't let her fool you," Angela said. "He is her boyfriend."

"He _was_ my boyfriend," I corrected. "I ended it three weeks ago."

"What!" they both exclaimed.

"It just wasn't working out," I answered, shrugging. "Angela, you cannot honestly tell me you thought Jake and I would make it."

"Well, no," she admitted.

"Then why didn't you break up with him a lot sooner?" Alice questioned.

"I don't know. Sex was good," I said smiling. The girls laughed.

"Are you sure that's it?" Alice said when the laughter died down.

"What are you implying?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Oh, nothing," she said, her expression even. "But, it does seem odd."

"What does?"

"Well, from the way Angela responded to your news, you and this Jake guy have been together a while. And then, suddenly, for no apparent reason, you end it."

"Your point?" I looked at Angela, my eyes begging for help, but she shrugged, not quite sure what side she should be on.

"Bella," Alice whispered, leaning closer to me. "Are you sure you aren't still in love with my brother?" Against my brain's protest, I felt my cheeks reddened and my lips part.

"I'm not sure," I heard myself saying. I wasn't sure, and the possibility of loving Edward scared me shitless.

* * *

_**March 2016- Edward**_

"Tanya broke up with me," I said, opening the jar of peanut butter and spreading a thin layer onto the pieces of bread in front of me. I was at Emmett and Rosalie's house, helping him babysit while Rosalie and my mother were at her doctor's appointment. Emmett didn't exactly _need_ help watching his own children, but I knew he was under extra stress as Rosalie's due date drew closer.

"Hm," Emmett mumbled, reaching into the refrigerator for the strawberry jelly. "What she do that for? I thought things were going great."

"They were," I answered, taking the jar from him. "Until I fucked it up."

"How'd you manage that?"

"Don't laugh," I warned. Emmett waved me off, indicating he wouldn't. "I told her I loved her."

"Yeah, so? Girls eat that stuff up."

"I called her Bella."

"Ouch." He grimaced, assembling the three sandwiches together. "Not good."

"No, it wasn't. I hadn't even realized I had done it."

And I hadn't. I barely even remembered that night, bits and pieces really; Jasper dropping me off, stumbling into the elevator, knocking on Tanya's door. That was the last thing that was clear in my mind. The next morning, however, when I rolled over and tried to pull her closer to me, she wasn't in the bed. That struck me as odd, considering Tanya was a firm believer in morning sex. Figuring she was in the bathroom, I waited a couple of minutes, but when she didn't return, I went looking for her. She had been sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in her hands. "Who's Bella?" she had asked, her eyes narrowed. I didn't lie to her. After the words "she's my ex-wife" left my mouth, she told me to leave and not come back.

"Well, that's too bad. Tanya was quite the looker."

"Yeah," I muttered, placing each of the sandwiches onto a plate and taking them into my hands, Emmett pouring three cups of milk next to me. We made our way into the playroom, where my nieces were sitting in a circle, playing with their cat. My oldest niece, Spencer, was eight years old and the leader of the group. Her two younger sisters, Nicole, who was five, and Leigh, who was three, followed Spencer around all the time, copying her every move. Currently, they each had a cat toy held in their tiny hands, trying to get the cat's attention. The cat was at a loss, going back and forth between the girls, trying to decide who had the best toy. Finally, Leigh threw the mouse in her hand and the cat took off, picked up the toy with her mouth, and brought it back to Leigh who threw it again.

The girls giggled and I turned to Emmett. "They taught it to fetch?" I asked in disbelief. Emmett laughed as he placed the milk on a nearby table. His laughter caught the girls' attention and they all jumped up, running to me.

"Uncle Edward!" they exclaimed, latching onto my legs.

"How are my favorite girls today?"

"Great!" Nicole shouted. "Do you want to play with Echo, Uncle Edward?"

"After lunch," I said, indicating the sandwiches. She clapped her hands together and climbed into one of the plastic chairs. Her sisters followed suit and the three of them began to eat their food as Emmett began picking up the various Barbie dolls and books that were scattered on the floor. It had always amazed me, how my big, burly brother had turned into such a family man. I knew that Emmett had his fingers crossed for a boy, but I also knew he wouldn't trade his daughters for anything in the world.

An hour later, the five of us were on the couch, a Disney movie dancing across the T.V. screen. The girls had fallen asleep, but neither Emmett nor I wanted to move and disturb their dreams. I found myself immersed in the love story that was taking place, my mind wandering to Bella. I didn't know how I was going to do it, but I had to convince her that I still loved her.

"Hello?" My thoughts were interrupted by Rosalie's arrival. Her and my mother made their way into the playroom, a couple of shopping bags in each of their hands.

"Rose," Emmett said, concern in his voice. "You're not supposed to be shopping."

"Oh, hush," my mother said. "We asked Doctor Michelson and he said it would be fine for the day."

My mother took the bags from Rosalie's hands and helped her into the rocking chair. I lifted Leigh off my leg and stood to hug my mother. "Hello, sweetheart."

"Hey, mom. How have you been?"

"Good," she said. "More importantly, how have _you_ been? Your sister told me that Bella is the president of the firm she went with."

"Co-president."

"Whatever," Rosalie muttered from her chair. "But, even more importantly, Esme and I ran into Tanya at the mall this afternoon." I paled. "She, in a not so subtle way, that you were a complete scumbag for 'fucking me while he is in love with her'." Emmett laughed and Spencer stirred slightly. For a moment, a look of horror flashed across Rosalie's face at the prospect of her children hearing what she said. But Spencer's eyes never opened.

"Well," I said angrily, "we weren't in a serious relationship anyway."

"It doesn't matter," Rosalie replied. "What your mother and I want to know is—who are you in love with?"

"No one," I muttered, avoiding my mother's eyes. I didn't have to look at her to know she already knew.

"Oh, it isn't no one," Rosalie said sweetly. "Tanya told us who the her is."

"It's okay, Edward," my mother said. "We always knew that Bella was your one true love."

* * *

**END AUTHOR'S NOTE **I told you it sucked. Sorry. But since I was able to post early than previously thought, I may be able to post Chapter 7 before Thursday as well. AND—there **will** be an Edward/Bella lemon in it. Scout's honor. Please review. I appreciate them all!


	8. Conference Rooms and Hospitals

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **I apologize for the delay. As I mentioned previously (I think), work has become somewhat of a pain (but what can I do? I should be thankful I have a job) and school has become very demanding. Also, a coworker and friend of mine is in the hospital, so I have been visiting her a couple times this week.

WHENEVER I HAVE NOT UPDATED AND YOU'RE WONDERING WHAT IS GOING ON, CHECK MY PROFILE. I'LL TRY TO KEEP YOU POSTED ON THE STATUS OF UPDATES. OK? THANKS.

**DISCLAIMER** The Twilight characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. And anything else you may recognize... well, I don't own those either.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_**May 2016- Bella**_

As April came to a close and May began, I was struggling with a lot of things. A cold virus had spread through the workers a week before, halting construction for days. With such short notice, there was no one to fill in, and with a shortage of workers, the work couldn't be done as quickly. Angela and I had spent the last three days going over all of the plans, seeing if there was any possible way to get back on schedule, but we weren't seeing any unless we cut corners, and there was no way I was going to do that.

Since my night out with Alice and Angela, I couldn't get Edward off of my mind. Many nights after work, I found myself pulling out old photographs and letters that Edward and I had sent when he was in college. I never knew why I had saved them all throughout the years, but I was glad I did. It made me extremely happy being able to access so many memories through a few sheets of paper. It amazed me, how strong our love had been, and how easily I had broken it.

It was becoming apparent that over the last few months, I was falling for Edward again. I wasn't sure where it was coming from, considering we hadn't had a real conversation the entire time. The fact of the matter was, I was still in love with the twenty year old Edward, not the thirty year old Edward. I didn't know this Edward.

"Bella?" I looked up from my computer to see Angela standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Ben just called. The baby is sick and I'm going to have to take him to the doctor."

"No problem," I said, waving her off.

"But there is a problem."

I looked up, worry in my eyes. How sick was my godson? "Mr. Cullen called this morning. He wanted to meet with me to go over the books now that the project has been delayed. I scheduled a meeting for three."

"Oh." I wasn't sure what else to say. I had been able to avoid Edward for so long, and now, I knew there wasn't any other choice.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"Angela, don't be ridiculous. Adam needs you more than I do. I can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. What's an hour?"

"Well, if you're sure."

"Angela, stop. Go." She finally nodded and turned to leave. I returned to my computer screen, bringing up Alice's file.

* * *

To say I was nervous was an understatement. As three o'clock drew closer, I found myself pacing the conference room, mumbling under my breath. _Come on, Bella. You can do this. You _can_ do this._ My heart kept reminding me of the past, while my brain told me to focus on my future; a future that wasn't supposed to include Edward. I was repeating this over and over when there was a knock on the door and Kate opened it.

"Mr. Cullen is here. Would you like me to show him in?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied, but she hesitated at the door for a moment.

"Is there something else, Kate?" I asked.

"Well, actually, I was wondering if, since Mr. Cullen is your last appointment for the day, if I could go home. Garrett got back into town this morning and—"

I smiled. Garrett was Kate's fiancé, and they were currently trying to work on a long distance relationship. "Of course. I'll see you tomorrow." She muttered a thank you and returned my smile. Ten seconds later, Edward entered the room.

"Mr. Cullen," I greeted, trying my best to sound formal.

"Ms. Swan," he mumbled.

He sat down at the end of the large table and I nodded, opening my portfolio. Fifteen minutes later, my presentation was over. I looked up at Edward expectantly when I was finished and was glad to see he looked pleased.

"Well, it certainly seems as if you and Ms. Cheney have revised everything to remain within the budget, and although we hate to see construction delayed, we know there is no other way around it."

"Yes, sir," I answered, making my way towards him and the door. "Angela and I are going to do everything in our power to ensure that Ms. Hale's investment will not be made in vain." I held out my hand, but he did not take it. He was staring at me with an odd expression on his face. "Mr. Cullen?" I said.

"Bella."

As my name left his lips, I could feel the sudden desire that began to fill the room. He took a step forward and I took a step back. We continued this display until I felt the back of my thighs hit the table. Our eyes locked and time seemed to stop.

"Edward," I whispered, grabbing onto the table. He leaned forward, his lips connecting with mine. This time, however, I didn't push him away. I parted my lips slightly, and his tongue grazed against my bottom lip. My right hand left the table and found its way to his hair. I pushed his face closer to my own, my tongue darting out to meet his. I moaned at the contact, and found myself being laid across the table. Our lips never parted as we changed our position.

Edward's hands began to make their way up my shirt, fingers playing across my skin slowly. I shivered against him and I felt his smile. He had always enjoyed teasing me. He broke away from me then, but a second later, his lips made contact with my neck. This instantly sent a spark through my body and I let out another moan. He pressed himself up against my leg and I couldn't help but let out a giggle. I felt like we were in high school all over again.

His hands had found their way to the lining of my bra, and I began to work at the buttons of the shirt. I was out of it in a matter of seconds, and my bra followed shortly after. Edward sat up for a moment, straddling me, and removed his suit jacket and tie. I reached up and began to work at his shirt, and he met me halfway before pulling it off. My fingers traced his muscles for a moment until Edward fell back onto me again.

I gasped as his mouth covered my left breast, his hand cupping the right. His tongue flicked across the nipple and my hips bucked against him. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed his belt, and after a moment of frustration, he pulled it off. I began to shimmy out of my skirt and underwear, and they joined the pile of clothes already on the floor. As I lay naked before him, Edward leaned in, his eyes scanning over my body, a look of lust on his face. I smiled in satisfaction and helped him out of his pants.

I couldn't help but stare as Edward's erection came into view. After all the years that had past, I had forgotten just how well endowed he was. My hand reached out and I took his shaft into it, and he gasped.

"God, Bella," he growled and he kissed me, hard. I grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down atop me and whispered into his ear.

"I want you, Edward."

He didn't have to be told twice as he used his knee to part my legs. He hesitated and then said, "I don't have a condom."

"Birth control," I breathed, kissing him softly. He nodded, and then in one, quick movement, he was inside of me. It took a moment, but we began to fall into a smooth rhythm. His hands fisted into my hair as he pushed deeper, moaning my name. And then, his cell phone rang.

"Ignore it," he muttered, sucking on my neck. I moaned in response, and the ringing stopped. But, less than a minute later, it started again. Edward continued on, his breathing heavy, and I knew that he was getting close to his release. The phone stopped again, but just as the last time, began again. Edward never stopped, and I could see the determination in his face. But after the sixth time, I fell limp.

"Edward, it might be important."

He sighed, but then nodded. I regretted stopping as soon as he pulled out of me. He bent over, giving me a fantastic view of his ass, to retrieve his cell phone from his pants pocket.

"Hello."

She was so loud I could hear her through the phone. "Edward!" Alice shouted. "What in the fuck took you so long?" She sounded frantic.

"Never mind that," he said angrily, sending me a sympathetic look. I shrugged. "What is so important?"

"Rose has gone into labor!" she shouted. Edward grimaced and held the phone away from his ear. "Edward? Edward?!"

"Yeah, I'm here," he answered, returning the phone to his face. "What's wrong?" he added. "And please don't shout this time."

I couldn't hear what Alice said, but I saw the way Edward's expression changed. "Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes." He snapped the phone shut and reached for his pants.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"It's Rose," he said solemnly. "She's gone into labor and the doctor's aren't sure if she'll make it."

* * *

_**May 2016- Edward**_

Having Bella spread across that conference table had been the best thing that had happened to me in years. I had scheduled the meeting with Angela in hopes of talking to Bella, but I had never imagined we would skip the talking part and go straight to the sex. When I leaned into kiss her again, I felt sure she would fight back. I couldn't believe she had allowed that to happen. And, then, the phone had rang, ruining it all.

Bella had insisted she come to the hospital with me. She had argued that regardless of our divorce and lack of contact, Rosalie was still part of _her_ family and she wanted to be there. When we arrived at the hospital, we were met with a distraught Alice. Her face was streaked with tears. Apparently, things were not looking good. Jasper appeared behind Alice, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. His eyes conveyed worry, but I knew he was trying his best to hold himself together. Neither one of them questioned Bella's presence.

My parents arrived ten minutes after we had. Esme had been crying, and Carlisle immediately went to find Rosalie's doctor. We all huddled together in the waiting room. It was quiet for the most part, other than the occasional sob from Alice. None of us spoke for a while, until Bella stood, asking if anyone wanted a coffee. The only person who had accepted had been me, and together, we made our way down to the cafeteria.

"Edward, about earlier—" Her voice trailed off, and she refused to look at me as she deposited her quarters into the machine.

"Yeah," I muttered, not sure what else to say. Or what she wanted me to say.

"We can't be doing that," she said after a minute of silence.

"Oh."

"I mean," she stuttered. "Not that I don't want to be doing that," she added with a small smile.

"Yeah," I repeated. Where was she going with this?

She handed me one of the coffees, taking a sip from her own. I waited for further explanation, but none came as we made our way back to the maternity ward. We sat opposite each other and I spent the next hour watching her. Her eyes never left the tiled floor. I wanted to ask her to elaborate on what she had said in the cafeteria, but I couldn't do it with my family surrounding us, and certainly not with the current circumstances. With Rosalie fighting for her and her unborn child's life in the room next door, discussing our pathetic excuse for a "love life" seemed selfish.

Sometime before eight o'clock, Carlisle emerged, his expression blank. We all stood, terrified of what he might say. Something told me that if the news was good, Emmett would be by his side. Since he wasn't, I feared the worse.

"Carlisle," my mother whispered. "Is everything—" she paused. "Is everything okay?"

Carlisle's face suddenly broke into a small smile. "Everything is perfect. Rosalie and Emmett are now the proud parents of a healthy baby boy."

* * *

**END AUTHOR'S NOTE **Sorry, I suck at lemons. Anyways, as always, please review. I am not going to make any promises as to when my next update will be, because things are definitely beginning to get busier in my life. **ALSO—**I am currently writing a Rosalie/Emmett story. How many of you would be interested in reading it?


	9. Fate Doesn't Give Second Chances

**Okay, I know this doesn't mean anything really, but you would have had this chapter YESTERDAY, if it wasn't for the fact that 's login was down for a 'few minutes' that turned out to be all day yesterday and all this morning when I tried to post to before I left for work. But whatever. [/end rant]**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **Well, I hope that I still have readers out there. I feel so bad for the wait that I have put you guys through. Things have been hectic, and this chapter was extremely difficult to write. This is actually the fourth or fifth draft. And honestly, I am still not **entirely **pleased with it. Hopefully, I didn't disappoint you. As always, please review, good or bad. I really would like to know what you think

**DISCLAIMER** The Twilight characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. And anything else you may recognize... well, I don't own those either.

_This chapter is all Bella's POV. I couldn't find a good spot to spilt it. Sorry for those who like hearing from Edward._

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**_May 2016- Bella_**

It was nearing midnight, and I was still sitting in the hospital waiting room. Edward and the rest of his family had gone into Rosalie's room an hour earlier to see her and little Ethan Dale. Alice had tried to drag me along as well, but I declined. I had come to make sure she was all right, not try and worm my way back into their lives. _Then why are you still here?_ I asked myself. It wasn't like I needed Edward to give me a ride home—it was New York City and there were cabs around every corner.

I stood, smoothing down the front of my shirt, and grabbed my purse. I had just made it to the elevator and was waiting for the doors to open when I heard my name. A moment later, I heard his footsteps as he tried to catch up with me.

"Bella," he breathed, "where are you going?"

"Home," I said flatly, as if it weren't obvious.

"How?"

"A cab," I replied as the elevator doors opened. I stepped inside and pressed the first floor button.

"This late?" Edward asked, eyeing me with concern.

The doors began to close as I muttered a yes. He stuck out his arm to stop the doors. "Let me take you."

"Edward, that really isn't necessary. You should stay with your family." He ignored me however, and stepped inside.

"Nah. Ethan has already been taken to the nursery and Rosalie is about to lose her battle with the sandman." He laughed weakly at his own joke and I gave him a half-smile, not amused.

Truth be told, after what had happened this afternoon, I was terrified of being within twenty feet of him, especially alone. I couldn't even put into words what exactly it was or how exactly I felt. Having Edward take me home, I knew, had the potential to end very badly. I didn't say a word as we walked through the parking garage to his limousine. Edward opened and closed his mouth several times, as if he were going to say something. He never did, only sighing heavily instead.

"Where to?" Edward's driver asked. I gave him my address and sat back against the seat, holding my breath. We had gone three blocks when Edward spoke.

"Bella," he whispered. I didn't say anything, but I did turn to face him. He didn't say anything else though, and we rode the rest of the way in silence.

When we pulled in front of my apartment building, I reached for the handle, but Edward's hand gripped my shoulder.

"What?" I snapped.

"Bella, I think we should talk about this afternoon."

"Why?" I asked, stupidly. Edward gave me a look that clearly stated that it was important, and I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Come on," I replied, pushing the door open.

He followed me through the front doors and up the first flight of stairs. I saw Edward signal for his driver to leave. "How are you going to get home?" I asked him icily.

"A cab," he answered. I scoffed. "What?"

"Isn't a cab too good for Mr. Limo?"

"Funny."

I opened the door to my apartment and turned on the lights as I walked through the foyer and living room. I paused in the kitchen and asked Edward if he wanted something to drink. He declined and I showed him to the living room. He sat down on the couch and I took a seat on the other side of the room, in the rocking chair, putting as much distance between us as I could.

"This afternoon—" Edward started.

I interrupted. "This afternoon should not have happened." Edward sighed.

"Maybe."

"What do you mean, 'maybe'?"

"You can't tell me you didn't want that."

"That doesn't matter, Edward. If I wanted it or not, it doesn't change the fact that it should _not_ have happened."

Edward leaned back against the couch, crossed and re-crossed his legs, and took a deep breath. "What happened to us, Bella?"

My breathing hitched and I tried to swallow. _This_ was the conversation I was trying to avoid, the conversation that was ten years in the making. This was the talk we should have happened when we signed the divorce papers, the one that we both ran away from. After all this time, I was sure it would never happen, much less in my living room, after we had had sex mere hours before.

"I don't know," I finally answered.

"That day, I never even saw it coming, Bella. I was so sure that we were made for each other. When you got pregnant, and we got married, I knew that my dreams were becoming the reality that I had wanted since the first day I met you. God, Bella, you were my first love, my first everything. I know I screwed up."

"Yeah," I whispered. "You kind of did."

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "It's over and done with now, Edward. We can't change the past."

"And if we could," he asked, eyeing me carefully, "would you?"

I shrugged. "Edward, you know how I felt about you. Our romance was one of envy. Everyone wanted to have what we had. But, the fact of the matter is, we screwed it up together. I got pregnant, for God's sake. At _eighteen_. You were in college, I was headed to college. We still had so much growing up to do, so much that we hadn't accomplished yet. We both know that there was still a chance our love wouldn't have lasted. I had dreams of going to graduate school. I had no interest in settling down until at least thirty.

"You, Edward, were ready for the family life. And why wouldn't you be? Where I came from a broken home, divorced parents, a mother who still wanted to live like she was twenty, you were a part of a _real _family. Your parents were, and still are to this day, madly in love with each other. You have two siblings who you have a phenomenal relationship with. When I told you I was pregnant, I could see the wheels turning in your mind. You were positive you could create a family just like the one you had."

"Bella," Edward whispered, leaning forward again.

"I couldn't do that, though. My mother had always warned me that marriage was a mistake. Of course, she contradicted herself when she married Phil. I guess she didn't learn her lesson the first time." I laughed weakly. "But, I was madly in love with you Edward, and somewhere inside of myself, I hoped that things would be different. I wanted to prove to myself that I wasn't my mother. I could have a child young, get married young, have a family young, and I would make it.

"Then, we lost our baby. That changed everything, Edward. I've had ten years to think about it, and I honestly believe our love become less about each other and more about the baby. And when that baby was gone, our love was gone as well. But, we were already married, already living together, building a new relationship. But, without the baby, that relationship had a hole in it. We began to see less of the things we loved and more of each other's flaws. I'm sorry, Edward, but it was so difficult being with you, and I didn't think that I could keep going like that."

I took a deep breath and grabbed a candle off of the end table, twirling it in my fingers. I didn't dare look at Edward, scared of what he would say. It was quiet for several minutes, the hum of the refrigerator in the next room the only noise. I contemplated dropping the candle, creating a distraction. Just as I was about to do it, Edward spoke.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

"But I should. We were both apart of this."

"Edward, I loved you. For a long time. And there are days that I think I still love you. I've come to terms with the fact that what's done is done. Fate doesn't give second chances."

"What did you just say?"

"Fate doesn't give second chances."

"No, before that."

"I don't know," I said slowly, not following where he was going.

"You said that you still love me."

"No, I didn't."

He nodded fervently and he stood, closing the distance between us. He sat down on the ottoman. "God, Bella, you do not know how long I have been waiting to hear you say that. When you told me you wanted a divorce, my heart broke into a thousand pieces. All I have thought about for these last ten years is how stupid I was for signing those papers. Bella, I love you. I always have."

He reached for my hand, but I pulled away. "If you still love me, if you loved me so much then, why did you sign them? Why didn't you fight it? Why weren't you home when I got there?"

"Does it matter, Bella? Would you have changed your mind if I had refused to sign?"

I sighed. "I suppose not."

"Bella, your mind was already made up. And I guess, in the end, I felt like you deserved better. I know I was unbearable back then. Did Alice ever tell you that she refused to speak to me for months because she knew the reason you left was because I was being an asshole." I shook my head. "She pushed me to follow you. And I did."

"You did?" I was shocked.

"Yes," Edward said. "I went to your graduation."

"You did?"

"It took me a while to find someone willing to help me get a ticket. I was going to apologize for everything I had ever done to hurt you. I had a whole speech written."

"I never saw you," I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. "You weren't there."

"But I was, Bella. It took me two years to work up the courage to find you, to approach you. I thought that going to your graduation would be the perfect opportunity to convince you to give me another chance. I was finished with my business degree, and Emmett and I had just started up our firm. I thought that if you saw how much I had changed, you would realize that we were meant to be.

"When I saw you though, standing around with your friends, a guy's arms around you, and a smile on your face, I chickened out. As much as I wanted to go up to you and beg for forgiveness, I didn't want to ruin your life a second time. I left that day and never tried to find you again. Until that day when I walked into your office."

I wasn't fighting the tears anymore. They were flowing down my cheeks, making small puddles on my lap. I sniffled once and tried to wipe the tears away. "Oh, Edward," I muttered, falling into his arms. He held me tightly against his chest and I sobbed loudly. He patted my shoulders awkwardly. After a good ten minutes of crying, I finally pulled away and looked at him.

"What does this all mean, Edward?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure. These past couple of months have been a whirlwind for me. Honestly, I was finally starting to get over the past and move on. I had come to terms with the fact that I was never going to see you again and never get the second chance I hoped for. But, when I realized you were the owner of S & C Architecture, I didn't know what to think. But, the emotions and the feelings came flooding back, and today, I felt alive. Having you in my arms again was the greatest feeling in the world." He smiled broadly, cupping my cheeks in his hands.

"Edward," I said, "we can't just go back to the way things were. Life doesn't work that way."

"I know, Bella, but can't we try? Can't we have a second chance?"

I bit my lip, thinking it over. I had been so furious with Edward all those years before. For not treating me the way he had, for not fighting harder, for letting me ruin what we had. But, now, here he was, back in my life and admitting that he was willing to be us again. Even if it didn't work, I had to give it a shot. I owed myself that much.

"All right," I agreed. "We can try."

* * *

**END AUTHOR'S NOTE **Well? Was it all right? I hope that no one thinks they are moving too fast. Yes, they had sex, and yes, they admitted they still love each other, but at least now they aren't like, "OMG! We should totally get married all over again and start a family and ignore the fact that we like, haven't seen each other in forever and that we have a lot to learn!"

**ALSO**—for any of those who have livejournals, please add me. The link is in my profile. I have yet to write anything in it, but I would really like some friends for when I do.


End file.
